Fighting with the Future
by Firefly457
Summary: Danny and his friends are recruited by their future selves to aid in a war that is ruining their futures. But can they handle three of Danny's strongest foes? DS DS TV TV You'll understand if you read it.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Including Vladdy-Os.**

Chapter 1

Sam ran for her house as fast as she could. It was like as soon as ghosts found out she married Danny they hated her more than usual. The now 25 year-old grabbed her house key and quickly got in the house she and Danny shared with Tucker and his wife, Valerie.

"Danny?" she called. "Tucker? Valerie? Anybody? Aw, come on! Someone answer! Vlad, Skulker, Ember, Some really evil dude that I don't know about, Dash!"

"Hey." A voice said behind her.

"Danny!" Sam practically jumped on him. She was about to yell at him for not answering her earlier, when he dragged her into the living room, where Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Valerie, and Clockworth were sitting.

"Now, let's continue." Clocksworth said calmly, as if Sam wasn't about to form a search and rescue party a few moments earlier. "Now, as the present as we now it is—"

"Screwed up?" Dani said shaking her waist-length jet-black hair out of her eyes.

"Precisely." The ghost said. "Now I want Daniel, Samantha, Danielle, Tucker, and Jazmine to go to the past and try to straighten things out. You'll have to work with your past selves for you all to succeed."

"What about Val?" Tucker asked looking at his wife.

"I have to stay here and keep their numbers under control." She answered. About five years before, Dan Phantom, the Ghost King, and the Fright Knight took over Amity Park and they were getting stronger and stronger each day. So _someone_ had to stop them.

"So we just go into the past and stop Danny from screwing up something." Jazz asked fiddling with a strand of her long auburn hair.

"HEY!"

"My brother." Jazz corrected herself.

"Hey!" Danny said.

"No," Clockworth said, "You bring help. 13-17 year old help."

"But we were kids then. How can our past selves help?" Sam said speaking for the first time.

"I know everything." Clockwork reminded her. "I know what will happen." He opened a time portal. "Good luck." He said as they all, exempting Valerie, stepped through. "You know what to do." He said to her before leaving. "Be careful." She whispered, cocking her gun for fighting ghosts, and headed out the door.

0O0O0

Meanwhile, ten years in the past, Danny, his sister, and Jazz had just completed the task they were attempting, stabilizing Danielle. Both halfas looked pale as sheets. Sam kept a hand on Danny just in case he collapsed.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" she asked. "Send Paulina a note saying she's been accepted to Hors-R-Us? Push Dash off a bridge? Go to Wisconsin and burn Vlad alive?"

"As wonderful as all of those, especially the latter, sounds I just wanna sleep this off."

"Ditto." The now 13- year old halfa said closing her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"You guys! Come on! We can study!" Jazz said in her usual peppy way. They expected Danny saying a sarcastic comment but all they heard was Danny and Dani snoring.

"Danny's a heavy sleeper isn't he?" Tucker asked. The two awake girls nodded. "Sam, you have any make up with you?"

Sam and Jazz laughed, both getting out make-up.

0o0o0

"JAZZ, SAM, TUCKER!"

"I think he just looked in a mirror Jazz said hiding in a closet, only to be pulled out by Sam.

"A. My closet. B. DUH! C. Go hide in another closet!" she said closing the door.

Jazz and Tucker raced into the kitchen of what was once Vlad Master's summer home in Colorado. There was only enough equipment left from Danny using a ghostly wail on it, to just stabilize Danielle. The two teenagers got in cupboards on opposite ends of the kitchen and hid.

"You so looked Goth!" the voice of Dani rang out.

"Sam's handy work, most likely." A really mad Danny said. He opened the cupboard where Tucker was and pulled him out. "Where's Sam and Jazz."

"Here's Jazz."

"Sam's in that closet." Tuck snitched.

"No she's not. That was the first checked- closets, thoroughly."

Dani grabbed the table and flipped it over. "Wow, Sam. I wish I could hold myself like that." She said. Sam was able to support her weight, somehow, by getting herself to stick to the top of the underside of the table.

"It was, in the defense of Sam and Jazz, Mr. Snitch's idea." She stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off. Sam went to the top of the stairs and picked up a wallet.

**A/N: There's Chapter 1! First reviewer gets a year's supply of Vlad's trademark cereal: Vladdy-Os**


	2. Married!

**Disclaimer: I don't anything you recognize-You get the picture. (I hope)**

**A/N: Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

"Who's is this?" Sam said looking at Danny because he was always loosing his wallet.

"Not mine." He said pulling out his wallet.

"Tucker?"

"Not mine." The dark skinned boy said holding out his wallet.

"This belongs to—oh my God." She held out the wallet. It _was _Tucker's wallet, only from 10 years in the future.

"Man," Tucker said, "I look good when I'm older!"

Sam and Danny snickered.

"Tucker!" a voice, oddly similar to Sam's, yelled, "Do we have to turn your wallet into a nose-ring!"

Danny mouthed, _let's go_, as he and Dani silently turned into their alter-egos, Danny and Dani Phantom. The halfas led the rest of the group upstairs toward the yelling. Sam Tucker and Jazz found a vent where they could look in, and Danny and Danielle phased slightly through the door so they could see.

Inside was a man with black shaggy hair and china blue eyes, like Danny, a younger woman with waist length black hair and the same eye color has the man, like Dani, A woman about the same age as the man, with shoulder length raven-black hair and amethyst eyes, like Sam! There also was the man, only a bit older, that was on the driver's license they had found, the future Tucker. And the last, and eldest of the group, was a woman only a few years older than the others, with waist length auburn hair and turquoise eyes, exactly like Jazz. They were even calling each other Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz!

Suddenly the _Danny _and _Dani's _ghost senses went off and they also turned in to Danny and Dani Phantom. The present Danny and Dani went in; and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz grabbed their Fenton Thermoses and followed.

It was an unexpected surprise for their future-selves. Sam caught the older halfas and shook the thermos with a smart-alecky way.

"Let. Them. Out." The older _Sam_ growled obviously angry her husband was sucked up into a thermos.

"First tell us who you are!" the present Sam growled back.

"Please if you just let them out I'll explain everything." The future _Jazz _begged.

"Long story short we're you guys, only from 10 years in the future. Now, _please _let Sam's husband and Dani out."

"HUSBAND!" Sam and Danny looked at each other in shock. Sam dropped the thermos and it released Danny and Dani from the future.

"We probably have more explaining to do." The future Danny said.

0O0O0

"So we need your help—"the future Jazz tried to conclude.

"According to Clockworth." Sam interrupted.

"To stop Dan, Pariah, and the Fright Night from—Shut it Samantha Fenton!—taking over the future. Any questions?" the future Jazz concluded.

"So Danny and I are… are…" Sam tried to get out.

"_Married!_" Danny said for her. Everyone knew Danny and Sam both had soft spots for each other, they just didn't know themselves.

"Who am I married to?" Tucker asked eagerly.

"Valerie."

"VALERIE!" everyone except Valerie knew Danny liked her, so Danny wasn't happy to hear this bit of news.

"No wonder I'm married to Danny in the future, Tucker beat him to Valerie." Sam whispered bitterly.

"So will you help?" the future Dani asked.

"I don't know about them, but this is a little—no a _LOT_ to take in. I'm leaving, but I'll think about the offer to see my _wonderful_ future." Sam said, the last part dripping with sarcasm.

"Tucker and I'll go with you." Jazz said. "Danny and Danielle can fly back."

0O0O0

_I can't believe it._ Sam thought. _I'm actually married to Danny. Only because Val turned him down._

"Are you gonna go with us?" Sam shot up to see the present Danny Phantom. Danny changed back and sat down on Sam's roof, a rare place to find the Goth.

"Tucker asked Val out." Sam said.

"Really? What'd she say?" he asked.

"Shesaidyes." Sam said fast.

"Speak like a normal person."

"Normal is overrated." The Goth returned. _Why does he have to look so darn cute! _She thought. "Valerie said yes, they're kind of dating now. Sorry." She added.

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "They _are _made for each other I guess." He turned red. "Can you believe it?"

Sam looked confused. One moment Danny was over Val, now he's having trouble letting go?

"I mean us, in the future, being married."

"Oh, yeah, really weird."

"If the future Tucker is right we'll, if this'll actually happen, we'll get married in… five years give or take."

Sam didn't answer. She wondered how he could be so calm.

"Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Let's help them—us whatever you wanna say it."


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**A/N: From now on everyone is either called future this or present that (You get the picture) **

Chapter 3

The ten people waited for Clockwork to transport them to their designated time. The future Danny and Sam were making out so the present Danny and Sam tried not to look.

"Man, I miss Val." The future Tucker whined.

"You'll see her soon." His past self said.

"I still miss her."

"Whiner." A voice said. The future Danny and Sam had just resurfaced.

"You'd say the same thing if you were separated from Sam." The future Tucker argued. Soon they were both in a cursing fight. Then both Sams and the present Danny and Tucker joined in, then both Danis and the future Jazz joined in.

"Excuse me." The room was suddenly silent. Clockwork had joined them.

"Well, it's about time." The Present Jazz said getting annoyed by everyone cussing each other out.

"I assume everyone is ready?" Clockwork said. He was sad to disrupt the arguing, it was pretty funny.

0O0O0

"Do you really think, Dan that you're past self and his new future self are going to attempt to stop us?" The Fright Knight asked Dan Phantom.

"Please. They both are weak. Have you heard what our inside sources say about them? The 25- year old took almost a decade to work up the courage to ask that gothic slut of a girlfriend to marry him and the 14-year old can't even ask the younger version of that slut out. We're in for no competition."

0O0O0

"I still can duplicate!" Danny and Danny were talking about the ghost powers he was gonna get in the future. Sam and Sam were talking about when Danny became less clueless.

All of the sudden a call was heard from the hallway of the future Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Val's house.

"Whelp!"

**A/N: Wonder who that is? I know and why they're there. I'll tell you if you review. **


	4. Sam and Valerie: Enemies?

**Disclaimer: Do I have to admit it? I don't own DP.**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4! And I don't think Sam is a slut. (Despite the fact I called her one in the last chapter) It just seemed like something Dan would say. **

Chapter 4

It was Skulker, alongside Ember, Technus, and worse- Vlad Plasmius.

"What are they doing here?" Danny demanded.

"They are _helping _just like you-us-you get the picture" the future Danny answered.

"I am _NOT _like him" Danny returned angrily pointing like Vlad.

"Hm. I don't know, Daniel. Anger management, quick to assume, untrusting; you _are _more like me than you realize."

"No he's not!" Sam interrupted. "Those are some of his, well, many bad qualities. Those are your _only_ good qualities!" She spat the last words out as if it were poison in her mouth.

"Hey!" Danny said insulted. "I don't have a lot of bad qualities, do I?"

"Got a week or two?" Sam returned, "So, these guys are _helping_?" she asked the future Danny.

"There's more."

"More," Danny and Sam said together. "How many more?"

"Got a month?" the future Danny said simply.

"Sam, I'm serious!"

"So am I!" the future Sam yelled back at the mysterious voice of a woman. "I know how to fire weapons as well as you! I was firing guns –ghost fighting and non-ghost fighting ones -since I was fifteen!"

"I think I'd better teach them."

"Sam! Valerie!" the future Jazz snapped. "Why don't you both teach the past us?"

"Fine!" both women refused to look at each other or Jazz.

"What's their problem?" Sam asked the future Tucker.

"Oh, well, Sam'll kill me for saying too much, but, Valerie and Sam: hate each other. Well, Sam hates Valerie more than Val hates Sam. Val doesn't like the fact that Sam snagged Danny before she could."

"Snagged?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, they were dating for years, only broke up once and that only lasted…three hours, and that was ten seconds before they got engaged."

"Dang!" Tucker said. Neither Danny nor Sam said anything.

"HEY!"

The future Dani and Dani stood there.

"Sam's gonna kill you, Tuck."

"What she doesn't know doesn't kill me!"

"She knows." Future Dani said.

"TUCKER!"

"Bye!" Future Tucker yelled before running into a closet and hiding.

0O0O0

"Is it time?" Pariah Dark asked Dan.

"No. Let them think we'll fall before them. They'll die soon."

"Let's kill the older Phantom first and make his wife watch."

"You mean make it slow and painful for both? She'll kill herself for us then."

"Precisely." Pariah said imagining Future Sam's pained face as he, in his fantasy, killed Future Danny.

0O0O0

"Sam!" Danny grabbed Sam and rammed accidentally into a wall. Tucker was attempting to fire a ghost-fighting weapon and almost hit Sam, and almost killed Danny.

"Sorry!"

"You okay, Danny?" Sam asked the halfa who was bleeding glowing green ectoplasm.

"Oh yeah, I love near-death experiences." He answered sarcastically. "You?"

"Same answer." The Goth returned.

"Past Sam, you next." Future Valerie barked.

Sam took the ecto-blaster and aimed. Without wasting any time she hit each target perfectly and quickly.

"So did I beat Tucker?" she asked. Everyone was too shocked to answer.


	5. Ferris Wheel

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

A/N: Here's Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

"Why didn't you tell us you knew how to work one of those?" Tucker asked Sam.

"Nobody asked me." She said innocently. She opened a door and pulled out some coats.

"Sam. I don't like that look." Danny said warningly.

"Don't you wanna see what the future's like? We can disguise ourselves and no one'll recognize us." Sam said.

"She has a point." Tucker said. They both looked at Danny with pleading, sad puppy-dog look.

"Ok, ok!" He said grabbing a coat from Sam "Let's go!"

0O0O0

"Past Danny, Past Sam, Past Tucker!" The future Valerie called. "Where are they?"

"What's the matter, Val" the future Danny asked.

"Yeah, lost your husband?" the future Sam said.

"That's enough you two!" Future Tucker snapped coming up the stairs.

"Your past selves are missing." The future Valerie said.

"WHAT?"

0O0O0

"Aren't you glad we did this?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yeah." He had to agree with her. It was a good idea to go exploring.

"Shouldn't we have left a note?" Tucker asked. Neither one answered. They had meant to leave a brief message, but had gotten caught up in the future.

"Well, uh—"Sam looked around, Danny and Tucker had gone a different direction, and she was in an alleyway.

"Shoot!" she said to herself. The temperature dropped dramatically.

"Hello, Samantha. Remember me?"

0O0O0

"Hey, wasn't Sam behind us?" Danny asked Tucker. They had just discovered that the Goth wasn't behind them any more.

"She's around here somewhere." Tucker said. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He moaned and went ghost.

0O0O0

"Aren't you supposed to be in a thermos somewhere!" Sam shrieked; she didn't want to run into Dan Phantom so soon.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he faked shocked sadness.

"I'd rather rip my eyes out than see you!" she spat out.

"I'm hurt."

"Like I care." She said looking for a way to escape. Dan smirked.

"No way out. No one to save you."

"I guess I don't count as anyone." A voice behind them said.

"DANNY!" Sam said happily. Danny gave her a smile and turned to Dan.

"HEY! Where'd he go?" he asked Sam.

"I don't know," the Goth said bewildered, "one minute he's here; then you came and he must have disappeared."

"Pity." Danny said. "I'd like to have beaten him up first." Sam rolled her eyes.

"What!"

"Guys!" she said leaving the ally. Danny grabbed her arm.

"HEY!" she yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I don't wanna run into any other ghosts." Danny explained "So I'm keeping a firm grip on you until we get back to the future us' house."

"Is that even a —"

"There you guys are!" Tucker came running up to them. "I saw the future Sam and Valerie. They don't look happy."

"I don't think hearing that Dan Phantom knows we're in this time will cheer them up." Sam said.

The three teens ran into a large crowd hoping not to attract attention. It was a fair.

"Hey while we're here we can at least have some fun, that's why we left in the first place!" Danny suggested. The other two agreed and pulled out the Fenton Phones.

"We can communicate using these." Sam said handing an extra pair to Danny.

"I'm going to talk to cute girls; and you guys don't wander too far." Tuck said.

"Don't get caught!" Danny yelled at the techno-geek. _Maybe I can get Sam on the Ferris wheel,_ he thought, _or the Tunnel of Love, nah, she'd rather kill herself than go on that ride._

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

0O0O0

"I can't find them!" Future Valerie yelled in frustration.

"Well, let's follow my idea—think like a teenager, like you ever were one." Future Sam said.

"What?" Future Valerie snapped.

"You heard me! When we were teenagers you were either working at Nasty Burger or trying to kill Danny! At least he knew how to have fun! You were only like a kid when you guys were dating then you broke his heart!" Future Sam was glad to get this off her chest.

"Well…what's your plan?" Future Valerie asked.

"Let's check fast food joints, arcades, and if all else fails: the fair." Sam said. "Let's split up and meet here to check the fair."

"Agreed."

0O0O0

"The plan is almost ready for action." The Fright Knight said.

"Good." Pariah said menacingly. "Soon Amity Park will be ours."

0O0O0

But in another part of town, two teenagers weren't thinking about finding their past selves, taking over a city and or world. Sam and Danny were sitting on the Ferris wheel trying not to look like an idiot in front of the other. Danny pulled a trick he'd seen on TV (the on where the guy yawns and _accidentally_ puts his arm around the girl) and Sam leaned in closer.

"Danny?" Sam said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I was kinda expecting this town to be a total dump, from what we heard about it, I mean."

"Yeah, same here." Danny agreed. He leaned closer and Sam rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad it's just us here." Sam said blushing.

"Because Tuck's annoying?"

"Yep."

"_I heard that! The Future Sam and Valerie's got me! Save yourselves!" _a voice screamed into the Fenton Phones.

**Ha! Cliffhanger. There's a 50 chance you'll see Dan, Pariah, and the Fright Knight activating their plan in Chapter 6, so keep you're hopes up!**


	6. The Attack

**Disclaimer: I own not Danny Phantom…you hate disclaimers as much as I do?**

**A/N: It's a bird, it's a plane, not it's…CHAPTER 6! This is officially the longest fic I have ever posted! Here's the chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter 6

"Oh, shoot!" Sam snapped. Danny went ghost, grabbed Sam, and phased through the box without even thinking.

"Danny! We can't keep hiding. We promised them—"

"Yeah, yeah!" Danny said angry the one moment he'd ever had with Sam without both blushing and leaving was interrupted. Danny flew them back to the house where they ran into the future Danny and Tucker watching the news.

"Valerie?" Future Tuck asked without looking up.

"No." the two teenagers said in unison. They went into the room they shared with Tucker, Present Dani, and Present Jazz. Neither was present.

"Uh, I had fun, well, not including the whole 'we're caught!' thing." Sam said.

"Yeah. The two of us should go to fairs more often." Danny said.

Sam walked over and sat on the bed Danny was sitting on and placed her hand on the mattress. Right on top of Danny's.

"Oh, uh, sorry." She said when Danny pulled his hand out from underneath Sam's and put his arm around her again. She smiled at him and leaned towards him a bit. _It's now or never_, Danny thought. He leaned towards Sam and placed his lips on hers. He was about to pull away embarrassed when Sam wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

"Ah, look Dani, the lovebirds have adjusted to their new habitat." Jazz and Danielle were back. And Danny was furious.

"Look Jazz—"

"You guys aren't doing it." She said surprised.

"Doing what?" Sam asked then suddenly realized. Usually Danny snapped 'We're not Lovebirds' alongside her but now, neither one was saying anything.

"Saying you're not lovebirds." Dani said.

"Well—"

_BOOM!_

The entire house shook. Sam was knocked off balance and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Danny catching her at the last second.

"Thanks. What was that?" she asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. There was clomping down stairs and everyone's future selves, Tucker, and some people the teenagers didn't recognize. Future Sam punched a code into a number pad and sat down on a bed next to Future Danny shaking.

"What's going on?" Danny asked Tucker.

"Don't know for sure. But I think that Dan, Pariah, and the Fright Knight aren't going down without a fight."

"And we're sitting geese." Sam finished.

"Well," Danny whispered "Who are they?" He jerked his head toward four people who they recognized but didn't know.

"I dunno."

"I forgot how wimpy Fenton was when he was 14." One of the men said.

"HEY!"

"He's 15!"

"Even worse."

"Oh no, they're Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star!" Sam said horrified.

"I can't even stand to be in the same building let alone a room with them." Danny moaned.

"You mean Dash, Star, and Kwan." Tucker said.

"No, I mean all four of them."

"Since when?"

"GUYS!" Future Jazz snapped. "Focus!"

"Hey! Yell at their future selves, I get to yell at them as teenagers."

"Since when!" Sam yelled. "If they're going to get yelled at it's going to be by me!"

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Tucker!" she yelled. Suddenly arguments were starting everywhere. Danny and Tucker were arguing about when Danny stopped liking Paulina. Sam and Jazz were arguing about who got to yell at Danny and Tucker, Future Jazz was yelling at Dani and Future Dani about waiting till Dan, Pariah, and the Fright Knight was done attacking to strike, Future Paulina and Future Star was arguing about who's husbands were better: Dash or Kwan. Future Danny and Future Kwan were yelling about why Future Danny married Sam before he did. And Future Dash and Future Sam were trying to get everyone to shut up.

"Excuse me."

"Hey!"

"HEY SHUT UP OR I'LL CUT YOUR THROATS OPEN AND RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS" Future Sam yelled.

Everyone was quiet.

"Thank you." She said.


	7. I Lied

**Disclaimer: I own nothing DP. **

**A/N: Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Everyone was quiet, most likely because they wanted to keep their vocal cords after Future Sam threatened to rip them out. Now the constant arguing was welcome.

"So," Danny struggled to ask. "Paulina,"

"What past self of future loser?" she snapped.

"Where do you work?" Sam asked her words sickly sweet like poisoned honey.

"I don't. I stay at home with Karen and Lydia, my children."

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" everyone turned to look at Jazz. "We can't just stay here like trapped rats! We have to do something!"

"Like what." Future Tucker said. "Down here we have no ammo, no weapons. Both Dannys and Danis are the only ones with powers. We're doomed."

Future Sam stood up. "That's it." She walked toward the door. "What are you doing?" Future Danny asked. She pushed a part of the wall that revealed a key pad. "Uh, remember when I said I got rid of those ghost-fighting guns?" she blushed, "I lied." She punched a code in and revealed quite a few of the weapons that Danny and his friends recognized from watching Valerie.

"I think we have our weapons." Sam said amazed.

0O0O0

"I'm just saying." The Fright Knight said. "I want the younger version of Phantom's wife."

"And _I'M_ saying she's mine." Dan yelled.

"Listen." Pariah hissed.

There was muffled cheers and cocking of guns. "I think we're going to have a struggle for killing them." The Fright Knight said. "Good."

**A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short. I'm getting writer's block! Next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: Do I own Danny Phantom? No. L**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 8**

Chapter 8

Once everyone knew how to operate the guns they contacted the ghosts that wanted (much to Danny's dismay) and they appeared.

"Okay. Good news: More of us than of them. Bad news: They're more experienced and older." The Future Danny said.

"Especially Dan. He's like dirt old isn't he?" Dani said. Sam laughed.

"He's like what? 25?" she said.

"He acts like he's older than my dad." Danny said.

"Your dad's smarter than him!" She said. Future Sam cleared her throat.

"Um, as much as I would like to keep saying that my father-in-law is much more intelligent than Dan Phantom we should probably get going."

"And Vlad you are not smarter than Dan." Danny said following everyone upstairs.

"Ready?" Future Valerie asked. They all agreed.

0O0O0

"Are we all ready?" Pariah asked Dan.

"Yes, we are." Dan said.

Suddenly, Dan grabbed his arm. Ectoplasm streaming steadily out. Sam had shot him in the arm and ducked.

"Let the games begin." she whispered as all the halfas went ghost.

0O0O0

"Argh!" The Fright Knight bent over in pain.

"Jazz! You don't shoot people there!" Sam yelled at the auburn haired girl.

"I was aiming for his stomach and he moved!" Danny laughed only to get blasted into a wall.

"Danny! For God's sake! Use your Ghostly Wail! Why do you think you got it!"

Danny forgot he even had it. "Thanks!" he told the Goth.

Meanwhile, Tucker was trying to blast one of Dan's clones. "Hold still!" The future Danni blasted him at the same time. "Thanks."

"No prob-" she was blasted by Pariah. "Hey!" she yelled.

The fighting went on and on. It was like the bad guys never tired. Danny had so much blood and ectoplasm on him Sam could hardly recognize him. He landed right beside her. She had mostly blood on her and some ectoplasm from Dan and Pariah.

"You alright?" He asked her. She nodded. She was about to ask him something but then everything turned black.


	9. You Died

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Just this story.**

**A/N: A lot of people wanted to know what happened to Sam. So here it is.**

Chapter 9

Sam opened her eyes slowly. Her head felt like she had banged it against a wall a million times then passed out. She looked over and saw Danny. He laying down, eyes closed and he wasn't moving.

"Danny!" Sam whispered, her voice not going any louder. She crawled next to Danny and she shook him gently. He coughed a bit and slowly sat up. "God. What hit me?" he asked her his voice no louder than hers.

"I don't know." Sam's voice was getting louder as she got used to saying words again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He got up and helped her up. "Where is everybody? Tucker! Jazz! Dannielle! Future Sam! ANYBODY!" Sam was scared. Danny was also scared, but he didn't want Sam to see that. She murmered something and turned red.

"What?" he asked.

"I was...afraid that...you were..."

"What?" he asked gently.

"Dead." She turned red again and turned her head away. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her head towards him. His ice blue eyes looked at her amethyst ones.

"Are you guys gonna make out or what?" a male asked.

"Yeah?" two females said. Danny and Sam turned around. Tucker, Jazz, and Danni were right behind them.

"Where? Oh never mind! Where's our future selves?" Danny asked. Suddenly the three looked uncomfortable. "Well?" he asked.

"Clockwork said meet him in a minute. He should tell you." Danni said avoiding Danny's eyes. Sam feared the worse.

0O0O0

Clockwork sat in his lair and made Danny, Danni, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam appear in his lair. Their The Future Danni, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Kwan, Dash, Star, and Paulina were there. But the Future Danny wasn't. "Where's Danny's-" Sam's future self shot her a look that told her everything. "Did Dan-" A nod of the head then finished the tale. Dan Phantom had killed the Future Danny.

"What?" Danny asked.

"You... you... You die... you die..."

"Are you trying to give me a death threat." he asked the Goth.

"Your future self...died." Clockwork said, also looking sad. Although Danny and his friends annoyed the hell out of him, he would miss him.

"So they win." he asked.

"Nope."

The Future Sam gasped.


	10. We'll Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody you recognize. If I did, would I be posting it here? NO!**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 10. And Hints Someone did NOT die! Can you guess who it is?**

Chapter 10

"Danny!" The Future Sam ran into the Future Danny, who winced in pain. He was bleeding in quite a few places.

"YOU WERE WRONG?" Everyone, including Clockwork was in shock (**they looked like this: O.O or O.o**). He smacked himself in the head. "I looked at the wrong timeline!"

"Clockwork?" Future Danny asked. "Next time you anounce my death do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure I'm ACTUALLY DEAD!"

"So what's the plan?" Dani asked.

"Don't ask me!"

"I have one." Sam said softly.

0O0O0

Dan Phantom yelled out an important announcement to the population of Amity Park. "Danny Phantom is DEAD!" of course some people were happy, yet scared/sad. Others were scared/sad. "Who will join us?" Two hands raised. They belonged to two women. They both had glowing green eyes and white hair. Although one was black and one was white. "We'll be delighted to help." The one said.

"Good follow me."

"_Sam, Can you read me?_" a voice whispered softly into one's earphones.

"Loud and Clear. My Past selves plan is operational." she whispered back.

0O0O0

"So you clean that room and _you_ cook in that one. Understand." Pariah growled. The women (Sam and Valerie) nodded.

"Good."

"He just needed slaves!" Valerie said.

"Dan, can you hear me?" Sam said.

"_Yes and you know I hate being called that!_"

"Whatever. The address is 1900 Oldman Lane in that old box factory."

"_And the Box Ghost never went there. Wow. We'll be there ASAP._"

"Thank you."

0O0O0

"Ha! We win!" The Fright Knight yelled. "No one can stop us."

Someone cleared their throats. Behind them was Both Dannys, both Danis, both Sams, both Tuckers, both Jazzs, a lot of allied ghosts, and Valerie.

"I'm sorry." Future Danny said. "When were we nobodies?"


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: Chapter 11 is here. You may scream like a little fangirl now. Or not, it's up to you. This is the sniffs last chapter. **

"YOU!" Pariah pointed at Future Danny. "Dan killed you! I saw it myself."

"Yeah, long story. One involving actually duplicating, but now I can't anymore."

"Dude, that sucks!" Danny said. His Future self nodded. Then the last fight began.

The next few minutes flew by for Sam. Pariah, Dan, and the Fright Knight tried to kill her a million times, give or take. Then once more, the whole room went black.

0O0O0

Sam moaned. _Great,_ she thought_. This is the second time TODAY I've blacked out._ She opened her eyes and Saw Danny.

"What..." Danny smiled at her question.

"It's over. We won.

Epilogue

Clockwork smiled. He did good. He made it so no one remembered the whole incident. The only thing Sam and Danny remembered was that they were in love with each other, and the incident in the Ferris Wheel and the real make-out. He looked at the portal looking at Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie at age 25.

0O0O0

Valerie Foley walked in the Fenton home with her husband and three children: Amy(age 3), Vanessa(age 7), and Robert(age 8). Sam Fenton sat on the stairs, head back and moaned.

"What's wrong Auntie Sammy?" Ami asked in her adorable toddler voice.

"I have to turn in my story in a few hours and guess where it is?"

"At the space center." Tucker and Valerie said. The space center was the only place where Sam could write gorey science-fiction stories.

Sam suceeded in becoming a writer, while Danny worked at becoming an astronaut. Tucker, on the other hand, got rich off of some invention he made stopping cars running red lights. Valerie was a sucessful officer of the law. Jazz was a sucessful brain surgon and often wrote memoirs on her childhood which weren't very popular. Danielle, like Danny, was an astronaut in training.

Sam pulled up a file from her laptop and showed it to Valerie, her best friend.

"Here, you read. It's a action/adventure/science-fiction I wanna publish either on the internet or in a book. I started it after I finished the one at the space center."

_**Battleing Against the Future**_

**by Sam Fenton**

**A/N: Lame way to end but... it had to end. The title is a kinda/sorta version of this story's title. Yes, in this future Sam and Valerie are friends! Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
